Storm door and screen door latches are generally mounted to the associated doors by means of screws which extend through aligned holes in the door and in the inside and outside latch cases, which holes are usually located on one and three-quarter inch centers or on three inch centers. Different length screws have been used with different door thicknesses. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a door latch having a universal mounting arrangement enabling its use with either type of predrilled door as well as with various door thicknesses.
Many different mechanisms are known in the prior art door latches to be operated from both the inside and outside of the door as well as for locking the latch in the latched condition. Such prior art mechanisms are, however, relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, wherefor it would be desirable to provide a simpler and more durable latch mechanism for use with screen doors and with storm doors.